Of the Moon
by InuyanaIris
Summary: Serene is not your typical half blood, she is the daughter of a human that was in the myths long ago but she has also been cursed by the Gods. At first when she sets foot into Camp Half Blood she is upset, then she meets Luke and everything changes... WARNING: Rated M for a reason! Violence, Sex, Language, reference to malexmale sex. You have been warned! LukeXOC
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO RICK RIORDAN!**

* * *

_Of the Moon Chapter 1:_

My life was over, officially over. And it all started when my dad, who was supposed to be dead some thousand years ago, dropped me off at the edge of Camp Half Blood. How could this have happened? I didn't need to be here, but Mom and Dad thought it was a very lovely idea. So here I was with a bag of my things, walking past some dragon and onto the grounds of CHB. A few campers who were walking around looked at me with questioning looks on their faces. I must have looked odd in my faded jeans, black long sleeved shirt, sunglasses, and floppy black hat on my head, but that didn't stop me from boldly staring at them as well while I walked past them all. It was overly hot out here, but I didn't let it show as I walked up to where Mr. D and Mr. Chiron were standing and talking.

I waited patiently, knowing that it was rude to interrupt old people while they were talking. Gods know that it might be their last breaths. Mr. D finally glanced over at me and sighed, obviously aggravated. "Oh joy, another brat to look after. How exciting. Chiron, I leave her to you." He waved his hand that was holding his wine glass that held water rather than wine. The centaur looked down at me, finally, and smiled.

"Hello, you must be Ms. Serene Moonfeather. Lovely to meet you. Your father has told you who I am, yes?" He waited patiently and when I just nodded he beamed, calling over some blond guy to show me to the Hermes cabin. "This is Luke; he'll be responsible for you until your mother claims you. Or if she doesn't then you will stay there while here at camp." And with that he left as well, leaving me alone with Luke. Of all the names in this world, his parent(s) named him Luke, how wholly unceremonious or unique. He was average looking, with short blond hair and blue eyes set in a skull with nice bone structure. His skin was slightly tanned as well, and he had muscular arms as well as legs. Not too muscular though, just in that slight way that said 'yeah, I go to the gym and work out, but I'm not a meat head or gym junky'. He extended his hand out for me to shake, and when I didn't take it he just nodded and turned away from me.

"Follow me. Over there's the training area. And then back here is the cabin." He yawned and walked up to a fairly nice building, but when we walked inside I was welcomed with screaming and bodies slamming into me as they all rushed outside. "Oh, sorry about that, forgot that it was time for lunch." He laughed and pulled me out of the way. People walked past, saying their hello's to Luke as they passed by us. No one really paid attention to me, which was a relief. When I glanced up Luke was staring down at me curiously. "Well this is the cabin, your bed's all the way in the back. Put your stuff down and then we'll go to lunch, okay?" I just nodded and walked to the back of the cabin, putting my bag down on the only empty bed. Looking around I noticed that the cabin was stuffed with beds and people's things. This looked a million times worse than my home when my brothers came back from their trips.

I followed Luke out and to where everyone was gathered to eat. The food looked good but not as good as what my mother or father cooked at home, but I took a plate anyway and walked over to the fire. When I scraped off half of my food into the fire everyone was surprised, probably because most of them didn't know about any of this before coming here. But I knew, of course I knew. I was one of the lucky ones who knew all about the Greek gods and half-bloods. Everyone stood up and stared at me in disbelief as a silvery white full moon appeared over my head, then I heard the whispers of the campers. "She's a child of Artemis?!" They were saying, which made me laugh. A child of Artemis? Obviously these children were idiots if they thought I was a child of Artemis. Her symbol was completely different than my mother's, but I wasn't all that surprised that they didn't know of my mother. Everyone considered Artemis to be the goddess of the moon and not my mother Selene, which was why she was barely hanging on to her life. My uncle Helios was in worse shape than she was since he had no half-blood children to remember him, unlike my mother who had four of us to remember her.

"No, I am a child of Selene. My mother is the goddess of the moon and my father is Edymion, her mortal lover." I hissed at them, pulling off my big floppy hat. This revealed a pair of black cat ears, which twitched atop my head. "And since, as some may know, Edymion was forced into an eternal sleep by the great god Zeus in a jealous fit at my mother falling for a mortal... well, his sleep was broken, about 30 years ago. When my eldest brother was born, a curse was put on the children of my mother and my father. We were to have cat ears, since cats are night creatures who watch the moon, and on a full moon we have been told that our hair turns silver. But we can't see if it is true since we are blind during this time as well. This is to punish us, so we can't worship our mother and her sister Pandia in their glory. So no, I am not a child of the fake moon goddess Artemis. I am a child of Selene, the true moon goddess." I turned and stalked off, ignoring their cries of protests and the chaos that I created with my story. And the 'story' was entirely true, as unfair as it is to everyone involved, only because of the fact that my mother found a way to awaken my father so she could have her lover back. Yet my father wondered why I hadn't wanted to come to this camp.


	2. Chapter 2

**I OWN NOTHING! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO RICK RIORDAN!**

* * *

_Of the Moon Chapter 2:_

Of course after you reveal something as huge as being cursed by the gods, people start to avoid you, which was a very nice change to them staring at me oddly. Now I could walk around camp without the floppy hats my mother bought me to hide my ears, which made it a little less hot. I was now forced to wear one of their camp T-shirts over my long sleeved tops, which I didn't like very much. The shirts were orange and loud, like the camp itself, as well as very itchy. Itchy I could deal with, but this orange was very awful. Over my black shirt, I looked like a reject Halloween pumpkin, which totally sucked. But apparently I had to wear this stupid shirt.

I wandered around most of the time alone, or if anyone followed me around, it was mostly Luke. When I asked why, he said he was supposed to since he was the head of the Hermes cabin. "Well then, feel free to walk alongside me, Luke." I grumbled and stretched my arms out in front of me. He came up next to me and then sat down on a mossy rock along the side of the lake. I sat down next to him on the ground next to the rock and watched the water lap at the edge of the lake. My mind started to wander to when my dad had taken my brothers and me out to the lake near our home. I had been ten years old at the time, and my father had dressed me in a little Lion King bathing suit my mother had picked up in New York City. My brothers got to wear plain swim trunks, but I was stuck wearing a frilly green, purple, and blue one-piece. Of course my brothers teased me for wearing it, as they always did for wearing girly clothing.

That was probably why I favored the more gender-neutral clothing I mostly wore, with the exception of dresses on the hottest days of summer. I insisted each time my mother took me out dress shopping to pick out my own dresses, lest she stick me in the most hideous and girliest things in the entire store. Mostly I wore knee length white or light blue dresses that were loose and flowy so I could maximize the cool feeling to counteract the hot, moist air of summer. My thoughts were interrupted by Luke tapping my right shoulder, a frown slightly pulling down the corners of his mouth. "Are you listening? I've been babbling here for a few minutes now about the weather and you're completely ignoring me." He sighed and looked away from me. "I understand if you're content with being anti-social, but please at least try to humor me here. I don't want you to feel alone, okay? I think we have a lot in common." He smirked slightly and turned back towards me. "Don't you agree?"

"Huh...?" I asked, totally confused. Was I like him? I doubted it. If anything, Luke and I were completely different! He was a sun-loving, tan, Adonis-like, muscle dude! Whereas I was a pale little night-blooming flower... with cat ears. "Wait... you and I have a lot in common? HAHA! Well that's laughable! We couldn't be more different, honestly. You're a son of Hermes; I'm a daughter of Selene... you're the son of a never-forgotten god while I'm the daughter of one who's dying slowly. We are like the sun and the moon, oh wait, that's an insult to my family! We are like water and fire, totally different."

"Yes, but when you put water and fire together, they make beautiful steam. Am I right? Anyway, don't get TOO hung up over our differences. Let's look at what's the same... you're here at camp, and so am I. I'm in the Hermes cabin, and so are you. Hmm... what else... OH! Can you swim? I can swim. Do you like cats? Because I really like cats." He joked, patting me atop the head.

"IS THAT SOME KIND OF PATHETIC JOKE?! I SHOULD CLOBBER YOU FOR THAT!" I screamed and jumped up, punching him right in the face. He reeled back and fell off of the rock, his legs flailing up in the air pathetically. He shouted and clambered back up to a sitting position, scowling.

"Yeah, you're right. We are different." He hissed, standing up. "In fact! We are so different that maybe you shouldn't even bother looking at me anymore! And don't bother sitting with the rest of us for meals!" He shouted before storming off. Fine, I didn't want to eat meals with those brats anyway. Stupid children, most of them being children of that damned god Apollo who stole my uncle's rightful throne. Oh but of course he doesn't REALLY want to be god of the sun, he just wants the perks! Namely the chariot! My uncle would NEVER just want to be anything for the perks. Hmph! But of course the other half of these brats were children of Aphrodite, who scowl and croon at me like deranged birds. The only things I like about Aphrodite is her fashion sense and the fact that she said she'd help me find a boyfriend. That's it. The boyfriend thing I would probably have to call in sooner or later, if she didn't push me in his direction soon. That was one of the reasons I tolerate being here, because she told me my soulmate (if you believe in those) was here. Hopefully I would find him soon so I could see if we actually clicked, then I could leave here and never return.

I kicked a rock into the lake and stood up, turning away from the water just in time to be pushed right into it by a horde of campers. "AH!" I cried and wiped water off of my face. My ears flattened against my head and I whimpered. The kids paid me no mind as they rushed into the water, screeching like banshees as they splashed around in the water. I got up quickly and ran off, my clothes soaking wet and clinging to me. Well this turned out to be an awful day, and it was all Luke's fault.


	3. Chapter 3

**I OWN NOTHING! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO RICK RIORDAN!**

* * *

_Of the Moon Chapter 3:_

So apparently those in the Hermes cabin didn't understand the meaning of PERSONAL SPACE. They literally live on top of each other, which is so annoying that I just want to scream. And most of the time I do just that, scream. I found this little cave where I can scream and cry without anyone hearing me. Most of my time was now spent in this little cave, and no one ever bothers me while I'm in this little cave. I can do whatever the hell I want and no one is around to sneer at me. But then again, I kind of missed being around everyone, I would try to show up to all of the meals but every time the other campers would look at me oddly. And even Luke brought up the fact that I seemed to go 'missing' a lot lately. "So... I mean you can't just do any of this anymore, Serene. I'm sorry but we're worried about you. All you do is disappear for hours at a time. And just last week you were gone for three days!" Three days? What was he talking about?! I shook my head and laughed bitterly.

"You must be going insane. Three days? No way! I didn't go away for THAT long, and if I did, I wouldn't have come back!" I sneered and pushed him away from me. "I wouldn't have come back. I HATE it here! This place is SO STUPID! These shirts!" Hissing, I tore the orange monstrosity from my body and held it out to him as if it had bitten me. "These shirts are HORRIFIC! I feel that by wearing it, I... UCK! That I'm just ASKING for trouble! The rules? The rules here are laughable! 'You can only be put in a proper cabin if your godly parent claims you?' How idiotic is that! You all are just ASKING for them to ignore you!" I screamed and pushed against his chest, hot tears streaming down my face. Indeed, I knew who my mother was, she had raised me, but I kept thinking about a boy I'd met a long time ago. A bitter little boy whose father hadn't claimed him at all. The boy had no one, since his mother had tragically passed away in a car accident. He was poor and living on the streets, but my mother wouldn't let him live with us. The boy had died sometime during the winter months; I had found him in the woods behind my home when I went to bring him food. I had HATED my mother for months, almost an entire year, while I grieved for my friend.

Luke stared at me, dumbfounded, and then burst out laughing. "I see. So even though your mother, the goddess Selene, raised you... you hate it here? Didn't she get you ready for this? Ha! No? Doesn't surprise me." He chuckled and took one of my hands off of his chest. "Now Serene... you're a really nice girl. Well... you're not, but you have the potential to be. Let me show you just how much potential you have." He whispered and pulled me towards some of the other campers. "Now try to be nice, they only know you as that bitch who's cursed. If they don't warm up to you right away don't be upset, they just are kinda... well, a lot of them don't want to anger their parents." He smiled down at me and patted the top of my head before slipping that hand behind one of my ears, scratching at it lightly.

"I- I'm not a cat!" I hissed, trying to pull away from his hand. But that damned hand found its way back to my ear and started really scratching it. I whimpered happily, loving it. I definitely loved getting my ears scratched; it was an odd trait that went along with the look in that awful way that my brothers and I wished it hadn't. Cats, we sometimes acted like cats. To put it simply, not only did the gods give us cat ears, they actually gave us cat traits. Sometimes you could find one of us chasing a little toy on the floor, or a pen light... and other times you could find us purring in a window, basking in the glow of the sun. We hated it, absolutely HATED IT. It made us feel very inferior, as well as like animals.

"Really? You're not a cat?" He joked and shoved me towards the other campers. I stumbled along and they glanced up at me, frowning.

"Do you need something Serene?" One girl asked, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder. Obviously she was a daughter of Aphrodite, you could tell from the way she looked, as well as from her attitude.

"No... I mean umm... hi. What's up?" I felt stupid, especially since I'd never really talked to anyone but my family, and now Luke as well. The others blinked at me and stepped a few inches away from me. The girl stayed though, frowning.

"Nothing... we're all just standing here talking about plans for after camp. Are you umm... are you going home? Most of us go home which means this place is mostly a ghost town except for the few that are here year round, such as Luke and Annabeth." So Luke stayed here year round... interesting, I didn't really believe he would, since he seemed more of an outside-of-camp kind of person. Then again, it made sense somehow.

"Oh umm... no, I didn't plan on leaving... my dad wanted me to stay, so I could socialize with other demigods." I frowned, looking down at the ground. My father wanted me to make friends with people that weren't family, which was difficult when you weren't always around other demigods since I couldn't just be myself. Even now I wasn't being myself; I was trying to be a shy little girl instead of the spitfire take-no-prisoners chick my brothers had helped me become. And I bet that if they were here with me I'd be able to be who I really wanted all of the time and not get roped into situations such as this by a blond Adonis type who thought he could 'help' me make friends. As if I needed his help!

"Oh, well that's nice... anyway, we all have to go, so umm... bye!" They hurriedly walked off and I sighed. Luke walked over to me and smiled.

"Well that seemed to go well!" Of course he would think so, because obviously he didn't see what I saw. He saw two girls talking while I saw an awkward conversation between two girls that wouldn't get along even if you tied them together. I glared up at him and _hmph_ed.

"No. No, it didn't go well at all." I hissed and stalked off. He was such an idiot! A total ignoramus with no brain in that pretty head of his. Nice to look at, but nothing inside his head. He followed after me and grabbed my arm, pulling me towards him.

"I take it you're not used to any of this. What did your parents do, lock you in a tower up until this point?" He joked, but in fact, it was mostly true. I had been isolated my entire life, that's why I wasn't ANY good at this. My brothers had run off when they were old enough, traveling around the country and then when they all had saved up enough, they traveled Europe. I wanted to do that too, but instead, my parents shoved me in here so they didn't lose ALL of their little ducklings. I looked up at Luke and saw him beaming that perfectly white smile down at me. Before I knew it he was leaning down and our lips were almost touching. My breath hitched and I closed my eyes, my heart pounding in my chest. I could hear the blood rushing in my ears, drowning out everything else. A hand rested on my hip but then was gone.

I opened my eyes but Luke wasn't there, no one was there. This made me feel awful, unwanted. I had let my guard down, and this happened. How could I let this happen?! I stalked off towards the Hermes cabin and found Luke pacing outside, so of course I went over to him. My hands balled up into fists and I stalked over to him, raising and undoing one of my fists. Before he could react, I smacked him across the face. "ASSHOLE!" I screamed and pushed him down into the dirt, his eyes wide and staring at me in disbelief. I wasn't going to be a china doll, I was going to be the royal bitch I knew I was, and I'd make sure he would never forget not to mess with me. He braced himself for the worst, but I wasn't going to hit him. No, instead I pulled him up and kissed him forcefully, then pushed him away again and stalked off.


	4. Chapter 4

**I OWN NOTHING! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO RICK RIORDAN!**

* * *

_Of the Moon Chapter 4:_

I was hanging out in my secret spot when Luke found me. He was dressed in his camp T-shirt and jeans. I was dressed in a black long sleeved V-neck and purple jeans. He looked me up and down with a frown on his face. Obviously he didn't approve of my outfit, but I liked it. He scowled at me before sitting down. "So this is where you've been hiding." He sighed. "Cool place, if you enjoy caves." I started laughing and he looked at me strangely.

"Yeah, I guess I do like caves. They make me feel so at home." I looked at him, obviously joking. His face was as handsome as ever, but there was something different about him that I just couldn't put my finger on. Maybe he parted his hair differently or something today, but there was something different or wrong about Luke. He looked down at me and smirked. I smiled sweetly up at him and then yawned.

"I take it you're tired." He laughed and picked me up. Now I was blushing furiously. Shit, why did he have to do that? Luke took me back to the Hermes cabin and dumped me onto my bed. Someone had cleaned up my bed and the area around it. I smiled at that. It was probably Luke; he had done it once before already, when I had snuck off to my lovely little cave. I snuggled into the warm bed, loving the comfy feeling of this bed. Before, it had been an overused lump, so obviously someone had switched out my mattress with a new one. "Enjoying the new mattress, Serene?" Luke asked, smiling down at me. My ears twitched and I blushed even more, my face now on fire. He must have changed out the mattress as well as cleaned my bed up. That was so sweet of him!

"Yeah, thank you." I purred, smiling. "Now I'll actually be able to sleep." He laughed at that. His laugh was so cute; it was that sort of laugh that infected an entire room so that everyone laughed with you. I didn't have one of those laughs, I had a laugh that was awkward and noisy, but right now, I couldn't help but laugh with him.

"Your laugh is really cute, Serene." He smiled. My laugh, cute? Now he was just trying to flatter me. I shook my head and looked away from him. No, my laugh wasn't cute. He was just lying to me. "No, seriously!" He laughed again, smiling even more now. Luke sat down on the edge of my bed and tickled the bottom of my bare feet which made me giggle. His smile spread, finally reaching his eyes. I sat up and we collided in a fit of bodies, his lips meeting mine in a hungry passion. We connected, finally, and it felt oh so good. His fingers tangled in my long hair, pulling my head closer to his. The doors clanked open and we both jumped a part, not wanting anyone else to see this. But of course we always had the cave where we could do a whole lot of kissing, if you could call what we were just doing kissing. It was more like two dogs attacking a piece of meat, and the meat was each other's lips.

Our faces were both burning and he got up off of my bed. "Yes, umm... thank you again, Luke, for the bed." My voice was now cold, all emotion drained from it. He cringed and nodded, walking off. I lie back down on my new bed and sulked, upset that we had had to stop kissing. His lips had been so succulent and moist, slightly wet. He had just started to French kiss me, but now that was done for, at least for now. A boy walked in a little later with Luke guiding him to the only new open bed, which was closer to the door than mine was. I frowned. Why did this new kid get a better bed than I did? My ears twitched in annoyance, and I turned back over on my bed so my back was to all of them. The new boy's name was Percy Jackson. That was such a stupid name, but whatever, as long as he was happy with it. Luke walked past my bed, kicking one of the posts and smiling at me slightly. I just shook my head and got out of bed. Obviously I wasn't going to get any sleep with all of the Hermes cabin converging in the cabin at one time. The walk to the Big House was uneventful, and Chiron was just coming out as I walked up. "Is there an issue, Serene?" He was the only person other than Luke who tried to be friendly with me, and that was probably because he had to.

"Is there a bed I can sleep in?" I looked up at him, my ears flattening against my head.

"A bed? But Serene, you have a bed in the Hermes cabin." Chiron sighed and frowned down at me; now that smile of his was gone. Of course. I sighed and shook my head.

"I know, but Mr. Chiron, the cabin is really noisy and cramped, I can't sleep." My voice was pleading now, a horrible squeaking noise.

"I'm sorry Serene, but there isn't another place for you to go." He sighed and patted my head gently. So he wasn't against me, he just was bound by the gods' rules.

"Can't you build a Selene cabin? There isn't just me, there's my brothers as well. There would be people to live in the cabin." My voice was pleading again. My brothers didn't really want to be here, but if it meant I'd get out of the Hermes cabin, I'd beg and plead for my brothers to join me here.

"I'll speak with Dionysus about that, he can ask the other gods what they think. Your mother isn't on the Council, is she?"

"No... they're just waiting for her to give up on this life and fade away." I frowned. Thinking about that made me upset. Mother didn't deserve to fade away, no matter what. Neither did my uncle; he was trying desperately to stay alive. So far, from the last Iris Message I got from my brother Axel, he had one baby with a woman he had met in New York and another on the way. He was trying feverishly to pop out a few children to remember him, so he could regain some of the power he used to have. I myself couldn't wait to see the look on Apollo's and Artemis's faces when my mother and uncle took back their rightful places as the true moon goddess and sun god.

"I'm sorry for that as well. I'll still talk to Dionysus about it, but for now, please go back and stay in the Hermes cabin." I just nodded and walked off. Luke was waiting outside for me when I walked up.

"Ready to go to dinner?" He smiled sweetly at me, and I nodded and smiled back at him. I was really hungry and needed a distraction from all of this sadness.

"Yeah, I'm ready, let's go." We walked together, our hands grazing each other's. This was so sweet.


	5. Chapter 5

**I OWN NOTHING! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO RICK RIORDAN!**

* * *

_Of the Moon Chapter 5:_

A few weeks had passed since I asked Chiron for a cabin of my own, and so far, he hadn't gotten back to me. Of course, it didn't help that stupid Percy Jackson was THE son of Poseidon and then got a Quest and THEN! That quest turned out to be getting back Zeus's lightning bolt, which mysteriously vanished. As if Percy Jackson could steal such a huge important object like that! Spare me. And the worst part was that had Luke started to get really distant. We did spend time together and it always ended up with us kissing, but then he'd remember that he had to do something, regarding helping out Percy fucking Jackson, and would leave. Percy Jackson was ruining my life!

True, the kid didn't mean to be so needy, but I mean come on! He could handle himself in regards to Greek 'Mythical' creatures. Yes, he was doing a very important job for us all so our godly parents would be able to trust us again. Of course, my mother trusted my brothers and me since she raised us herself. Maybe that's all these kids were missing, the love of their godly parent and their human parent. Most of them probably felt unloved by their god parent, unlike me, so they lashed out in other ways. Someone who just felt unloved by their god parent must have stolen the lightning bolt!

Luke walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Hey there you, what're you thinking about?" He stared down at me, smiling.

"Nothing really, just you." I smiled, the lie coming easily. Now I had stooped so low as to lie to Luke. What a horrible person I was.

"Oh really?" He smiled and kissed my forehead. This is what I seemed to miss, these sweet moments between us. I glanced away at him and frowned, my head was splitting. This only ever happened when my brothers were around; we had that effect on each other. In the distance, I heard whooping and hollering followed by screams. Luke and I stood up, pulling away from each other. I started running in the direction of the screams and stopped dead when I saw the unmistakable flames coming from not only the Big Three cabins but Apollo's and Artemis's as well. Three figures emerged from the flames of Artemis's cabin, little smirks on their faces. These figures were none other than my brothers.

"Hello, dear sister!" Axel cooed, throwing his arms around my neck. He was shorter than me with obsidian hair that was down past his shoulders and jade green eyes that were slit like a cat's; his ears were slightly floppy and turned outward instead of forward like normal cat's ears. Axel was absolutely adorable and energetic, even if he had AIDS. One bad encounter ruined his life, but he never let that stop him from having a good time. Axel was wearing a simple black cloak with a red shirt and black trousers underneath.

"Serene." A very masculine voice stated simply, stepping forward and prying Axel off of me. Jasper was everything Axel wasn't: masculine, tall, and punk. His eyes were gold and slit like a cat's, just like Axel's, but his spikey hair was an inky black color and framed his face in a classic scene/emo hairdo. Jasper's fingernails were painted black and he smelled like cigarettes, which wasn't out of the ordinary for him. He had on knee high boots with brown laces as well as ribbed skinny jeans. His jewelry was a skull necklace layered on top of a black rosary bead-like cross necklace. Jasper finished off his punk rock look with a white and brown checkered tank under a skin tight black jacket with a fur collar. He was wearing a fur wrist cuff and a brown x-shaped leather bracelet, with three silver hoops and two black stud earrings in his left black cat ears. Jasper wore make-up as well, simple smudgy/smoky eyeliner and eye shadow on his eyes. His outfit, as he always said about all of the clothing he wore, was a real 'f-you' to religion and the gods.

Jasper gave me a gentle squeeze and then smiled happily. Then the last figure stepped up and I reached my arms out for him. Lucian was the oldest and by far the most put-together, in a black Russian-esc jacket with a cream colored fur lined hood. Underneath he wore a simple black T-shirt that said "Moon King" in silvery script and black jeans. His eyes were golden like Jasper's, only lighter, almost a light golden yellow color. He kept his hair in a short style that was slightly shaggy but in a clean way. His ears were perked up, listening to everything. Lucian pulled me into a tight embrace before pulling away. "What did you guys... do...?" I asked, frowning and looking around at the flaming mess that they had obviously made. Campers were running with buckets of water and other water-carrying things to put out the fires. I felt awful- people lived in two out of the five cabins even if one of those cabins was now empty with Percy gone.

"We're destroying the man!" Axel yelled, pumping his fists in the air. He looked completely ridiculous doing that, and obviously Jasper had told him to, since he was laughing off to the side of Axel.

"We came here to burn down the cabins of those who oppress us!" Jasper yelled out, also pumping his fists in the air. Lucian rolled his eyes at them and then smiled down at me.

"Now they will have to make us cabins to stay in, Serene." Lucian said simply, stepping away from me. Everyone was now looking at us, but especially at me. The look in their eyes said it all: 'You will pay for this.' I had wanted my brothers to be here with me, and now that they were, they were ruining everything. Even Luke was looking at me differently. He frowned down at me, disappointment in his eyes. Shit, this was bad.


	6. Chapter 6

**I OWN NOTHING! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO RICK RIORDAN!**

* * *

_Of the Moon Chapter 6:_

So now everyone hated me even more, and it was all my siblings' fault. Chiron was upset that they burned down five cabins. Well actually, he wasn't upset, he was enraged. Mr. D didn't care one way or another; he didn't care to be here much. The others kept their distance, but not Luke. There was this new fire in his eyes, something I'd never seen before. He spent almost all of his time with us, when he wasn't Iris Messaging with Percy about the Quest. My brothers were leery, always cautious, but to me this was the best chance to get to know Luke better. Jasper seemed to be the one who liked Luke the most. They talked and Jasper went on and on about his 'rebel' ideas.

"So yeah, Zeus is just an old guy trying to cling to power. If we felt like it, we could rebel, totally rebel and win. There are _waaay_ more of us than there are of them. Right? I'm always saying this. I mean, they're the old, we're the new." Jasper said excitedly, looking between Luke and the rest of us.

"No, I really understand. I especially understand where you're coming from, especially regarding your situation." Luke chuckled, looking at me and tickling the back of my ear. "Yes, I understand. But you're right in some senses. They _are_ the old. But as we are now, we wouldn't be able to rebel. They control us, so we'd have to go after something more powerful. Objects that would give us the upper hand." Objects? I frowned, not knowing what he was talking about. Jasper, on the other hand, knew exactly what Luke was getting at.

"That's why the person stole the lightning bolt, an object of power. Obviously they must be looking to overthrow the gods! Duh! Why didn't I think of that sooner? It makes PERFECT sense! I mean, come on, there's nothing better than Zeus's bolt!" Jasper was now overly excited, which was a bad thing for him. Maybe he'd mention Mother's crown, or Uncle's staff. Those were objects of power and arguably an anchor for them being on this plane. Lucian pulled Jasper to the side and grumbled something into his ear which made him shut up. My eldest brother was probably thinking the same thing that I was. Luke looked between the four of us oddly before standing up, taking my hand and helping me up as well.

"Serene and I will be back in a little bit, just wanted to ask her about something." And with that he tugged me away; Lucian was the only one who cared. He stared after us until we could no longer see him and he could no longer see us. Luke held my hand in his gently, his palm cool while mine was hot and sticky. His coolness made me feel better, more relaxed. He looked down at me and smiled slightly, not that mischievous grin but the appreciative smile he sent my way to let me know he liked me.

His fingers tangled in my hair as he pulled me towards him, his lips slightly parted. "Luke, I don't think..." He chuckled and I shut my mouth. He kissed my hair and pulled away, suddenly very serious. "What's wrong?" I asked, frowning. This wasn't like him. He wouldn't be affectionate like that only to pull away. Maybe this was finally it. Maybe now he was going to throw me aside and leave me, go back to being Mr. Popularity with the other campers. That stung, I was starting to really fall for this guy. The way he laughed, the way he smiled at me, those kisses... all total perfection. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was a god, but he wasn't.

"Sorry. But we need to discuss something, something that I need to know you won't judge me on." He looked down at me and tickled the inside of one of my ears. I blushed and swatted his hand away, my lips pulling into a tight line.

"What is it then?" I asked, more a hiss than a kind utterance. He winced at that and took my hands in his, tugging me closer to him.

"I'm the one who stole the lightning bolt." He whispered into my ear. This made them flatten against my head. No, I must have heard him wrong. Luke would never do something like that. I looked up into his eyes, trying to find the joking light in them that would put me at ease. But it wasn't there. So he was being completely serious. HE stole Zeus's Lightning Bolt. I pulled away from him, slightly hurt that he would keep something like that from me for so long. My mother wouldn't approve of me associating with someone like him. She would say it would be even more reason for the other gods to never lift their curse from me or my brothers. Luke had to know this, yet he chose to ignore that, put me in danger. I hit him, tears streaming down my face.

"I hate you!" I screamed, hitting and kicking him. He didn't flinch or move, taking it. His eyes were icy now, cold. He sneered down at me before pushing me away, sending me tumbling to the ground. My back stung and my hands were covered in dirt. He scoffed and walked off.

"I thought you'd understand." He hissed back at me before disappearing into the woods. Understand?! How could he even suggest that? I whimpered, hurting all over. There was a pain that burst from the back of my head and I cried out, trying to touch the back of my now-injured head. But someone grabbed my hands and tugged them roughly behind my back, which hurt me even more. What in the name of Hades was going on?! I kicked and tried to scream, but no sound escaped from my lips as I struggled. Another pain erupted from the back of my head and I blacked out, falling back limp against whoever had attacked me.


	7. Chapter 7

**I OWN NOTHING! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO RICK RIORDAN!**

* * *

_Of the Moon Chapter 7:_

I awoke to the sounds of birds. My head throbbed, and I wondered where I was. My eyes were covered so I couldn't see, darkness enveloping my senses and bringing fuzzy nothingness. There was an itch behind my ears, and I careened my neck around trying to get it to stop. Wherever I was, it was utterly silent, so silent that it made it unbearable. Soon, though, I heard the unmistakable echoes of footsteps and a door opening, and then I was no longer alone. Whatever had been covering my eyes was torn from my eyes and a blinding light disoriented my senses instead. Blinking a couple of times didn't help, so I just sat there with my eyes closed until they adjusted. I peeked up at Luke, frowning. "What the hell, Luke?!" He leaned in and kissed me, disorienting me and throwing my guard off. Leave it to Luke to basically scare the crap out of me and then kiss me with no explanation.

He pulled away and pushed back his blond hair, staring down at me. Luke reached down and scratched behind each of my cat ears, making me blush. Of course he would do something like that. I looked up at a clear blue sky but was perplexed to see that there weren't that many trees near us. We must not be at camp anymore. He leaned down and kissed me again before untying me. "You were thrashing around like a bitch before, so I tied you up." He smirked and planted a kiss to the side of my neck and then to my hands as he helped me up.

"Where are we?" I asked, frowning up at him. His eyes sparkled with something slightly devious in them which made a shiver creep its way down my spine.

"We're in New York, baby." He chuckled and planted a kiss to my forehead before turning away from me. "You know Percy's been on this quest, and yet he hasn't figured it out yet!" He laughed and pulled out what had to be Zeus's lightning bolt.

"You took it?!" I screamed, backing up. There was no way I could be associated with someone who stole the bolt. The gods would turn me into an actual cat instead of a girl with cat ears for this! "Do you know what this means?!"

"Of course! It means my plan to get revenge is already in motion. I will get them back for what they've done to all of us! You of all people should understand. The way your mother didn't defend you and your brothers, letting the others curse you. It's disgraceful! But of course, the other things they've done are even worse." He put the bolt away and took both of my hands in his, his eyes now gleaming with excitement. "But they won't get away with it anymore! They won't! Serene... you and I both know that change needs to come." I pulled away from him, shaking my head.

"No, Luke... no! Not like this. This isn't the way. Rebelling isn't the way!" I cried, shaking my head emphatically. "Please, Luke! Please return it! They'll understand and not punish you too much! Please, Luke, don't do this!" I pleaded, but when I looked up into his eyes, I could see there was no reasoning with him. He was too far gone, submerged into this cause, to be reasoned with.

"I thought you of all people would understand. But I guess not. So if you're not with me, then you're against me. And if that's the case, then I'll just have to kill you. You know far too much for me to let you go." He raised his hand but then someone stepped forward from the light.

"Uncle Helios!" I cried, rushing to him and throwing myself into his arms. "Uncle Helios..." He was as warm as ever, burning from the inside out with what little power he still had.

"Hello, my lovely moon-flower." He whispered and then stepped away from me, looking at Luke. My uncle was a handsome man, to say the least: golden hair that had been left to grow to its content, set atop a pale face with golden eyes that were lit from within. Helios always wore similar clothing, nothing too form-fitting and in golden colors most of the time. Today he wore washed out jeans that were loose on him and a starched dark yellow business shirt that was one size too big. "You are the one my lovely moon-flower calls 'Luke'? The boy who stole the lightning bolt?"

"Well, if you believe what everyone else is saying, the one who stole the lightning bolt was Percy Jackson, not myself." Luke squared his shoulders and stared down my uncle. The two men stood like that for a while, staring each other down. Luke broke my uncle's stare first, turning to me but saying nothing.

"Yes, well, the others don't constantly watch their nieces, so their judgment is clouded." My uncle smiled down at me. He flickered from view for only a second before moving closer to Luke. I could see perfectly the effects of taking on a human form were having on him. From the back I could see sweat gathering behind his ears. Helios gathered his golden tresses into one hand and used the other to tie it back with a golden-colored leather band. Luke watched him as well, but couldn't see what I saw. My uncle faded again as he stepped, his stance faltering only once. Luke took this opportunity to lunge at Helios, punching him in the stomach. Helios was unfazed by this and merely straightened out his shirt. "I suggest you don't do that ever again." He _tsk_ed and stared down at Luke.

"Whatever." Luke muttered and picked up his bag which had the bolt in it. I inched closer to them, more towards Luke than my uncle. Determination pinched the features of my face as I lunged for the bag, but Luke was quicker and successfully dodged my advances before completely disappearing from before us. I fell to my knees and looked to the spot where Luke once stood, tears streaking down my face. The gods wouldn't forgive him for this.


	8. Chapter 8

**I OWN NOTHING! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO RICK RIORDAN!**

* * *

_Of the Moon Chapter 8:_

The gods were looking for Luke, desperately, as if they had to prove that they had a handle on things, that people weren't upset. It made me so mad! Luke had proven that not all was well in the camp, that a lot of the kids here were unhappy and neglected. My parents didn't neglect me or my brothers, but that didn't really matter. And of course, who went out to go find Luke? Percy fucking Jackson. He was the one who proved that Luke stole the lightning bolt, that Luke was evil, even though Luke helped his pathetic ass when he got here. Percy wasn't a saint like everyone thought, but I had bigger problems than him. A new female camper was here with a little boy. Her name was Aero, and she was a bitch. As soon as someone told her about me, we got into a fight. My mother was no longer considered a goddess of the moon, but Aero's mother was. Her mother was Artemis.

As soon as I found that out, I snapped. Her mother was the entire reason mine was fading. So of course we fought, rolled around on the ground before being pulled off of each other by members of Apollo's cabin. I was escorted back to the Hermes cabin, where I was instructed to stay until dinner. I wouldn't have minded except it seemed I was going to be blamed for the fight. It wasn't my fault the girl confronted me about my mother. And it wasn't my fault that I reacted the way I did. Artemis was a fake goddess who stole my mother's position. Now I was supposed to stay in the Hermes cabin, where no one else was. I shook my head and got up, finding my way to Luke's old bunk. His stuff was packed neatly in a box, which I picked up and brought back to my bed.

I went through it slowly, picking through what was mostly clothes. Soon after, I was lying on my bed, his iPod plugged into my headphones and resting around my neck as a band I'd never heard of blared from the tiny speakers. I was wearing one of his shirts, a black t-shirt with a faded band logo. It still smelled of him and I thought it odd that I found such a thing comforting.

"_Look at what you've done to us. Look at what you've done to us. Look at what you've done to us! Look at what you've done to us. Look at what you've done to us. You've taken all my love away from me. You've taken all my love away from me! Ooooohhh! So we'll take it to the fucking street. I hope to God that you're in love with me. Now I'll drink myself slowly to sleep, to the sweet thoughts of you and me."_

The music was beautiful, the lyrics defining what I was feeling. I looked at the name, smiling. 'Monster' by Ghost Town. The name was interesting and I listened to it until the end, the song diving into another song by Ghost Town. I dozed off for a little, and when I came to, another song was playing, a song by another band I didn't know. The beat was catchy, mostly techno but in a good way. I never really cared for techno, but I liked this.

"_Hey. Oh what the hell was on your mind that day! Ooohh and now, I've tried to get inside your head somehow. A storm is coming and it might get loud, so listen while you can. We'll forget the difference between right and wrong... we'll forget the past here... hey! Remember what I said before the waves. It crashed down and turned us inside out... oh will you ever change? Well I know you care! I know you care!"_

I listened for a while before tuning out. These songs almost perfectly described us and what happened. That was odd. I smiled to myself and turned over on my bed, lifting his shirt up a little and sniffing it. Before I knew it I was crying, I missed him so much. No one bothered talking to me anymore and my brothers had disappeared which was typical of them. So now I was alone. I shook my head and got up, pulling my duffel bag out from under my bed. Quickly I packed my stuff up along with what was left of Luke's belongings. I was going to find him, I was going to join him. Even though our situations were different I hated the gods for turning me into a thing that was barely human. My ears twitched at that thought, reminding me that I was part cat. My tail twitched as well and I tucked it back into the back of my jeans before picking up my big floppy hat and putting it on my head.

The dinner bell rang but I ignored it, slipping out one of the side windows. I knew I could probably find a way out if I tried, but for now I'd hid in my little cave. I headed towards it, sneaking along the edge of the trees. Before long I was running towards the cave and I easily slipped into it. Looking around I saw an odd marking, something that I knew about. I frowned and headed for it and it glowed as I neared. I picked up a now lit torch and headed to the left. Maybe this cave was a secret way out of here! The path I took was relatively short, and all that was on my mind was Luke. Before long I saw light and ran towards it, dropping the torch. I found myself on a beach and when I looked up I saw a ship. Oddly enough this ship was docked near the cave. As soon as I stepped out from the cave the entrance disappeared and I had no other choice but to head for the ship.

Boys that I vaguely remembered were milling around and stopped dead when I entered. A few raised weapons and I put my hands up, my hat falling off of my head. They all frowned and someone dressed all in black stepped out from the crowd. Luke. He was here! On this ship! I dropped my hand and inched towards him, he didn't look too happy to see me. I reached a hand out for him, dropping my duffel bag on the ground. He took one look at me, his eyes lingering on my shirt. Luke nodded to himself before hugging me. "Hey Serene." He whispered, and I knew he was happy to see me now.


	9. Chapter 9

**I OWN NOTHING! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO RICK RIORDAN!**

* * *

_Of the Moon Chapter 9:_

Luke led me to his room on the ship, instructing me to sit down on the edge of the large bed that was in the cabin. The room was sparse, only a few personal effects lying around. He went through the bag I had brought with me, separating my things from his. "Thanks for bringing my things with you. I didn't have time to pack, really, with running away from camp and all. Well, more just... anyway, nice to see you, lovely one." He smiled at me and put his things in drawers before stuffing mine in one of them that was already half full of other girl's clothes. I frowned and took a closer look around the room, stopping at a pair of girl's panties that were lying under the edge of one of the pillows on his bed.

"So I see you've been concurring while I've been away." I frowned, looking back at him. He just shrugged and sat down next to me.

"They mean nothing. All I could ever think about was you. It was a shame though that you didn't come with me when I first gave you the chance. You called on your uncle Helios to save you. It's hurtful. What changed your mind?"

"I missed you so much that I could hardly stand it. It was a split-second decision. I couldn't not be with you." I sighed and blushed, looking away from him. I was pathetic. He didn't think of me once while we were a part, that was for sure. Luke had been sleeping with gods know how many other girls. But from all of the panties he had lying around his room, it must have been more than a dozen. That really pissed me off. I could understand that he didn't think we were together or that I didn't like him anymore, but to go around fucking every girl that moved was ridiculous!

"Oh, well, okay then." He smiled and took one of my hands in his, lacing our fingers together. "I'm glad you decided to come, really, I am, but how do I know you're not just here as a spy for the gods?" My blood ran cold at that. He was smiling, but his voice and eyes had venom in them. Luke pulled me towards him, and I heard the click of handcuffs. The cold metal encircled my wrists and I flinched, trying to pull away. He called in some of his men to take me down to the brig. I stared at him, not believing that he could do something like this. Why didn't he believe me? I whimpered and stared him down, frowning. "Oh, don't give me that pathetic look. If you were in my position, you'd understand. I'll be down to see you in a little bit though, doll face. I'm going to make you talk. No... sing! I'll make you sing. And then you'll tell me the real reason you're here." He laughed and let me be dragged off. The boys threw me in a cell, which I sat in the corner of and tried not to cry. Of course he would be suspicious. The last time I saw him was when he kidnapped me and tried to get me to join him. But I had refused. I had refused and I had gotten my uncle Helios involved. I whimpered and covered my face with my hands. Shit, this was a mistake. Maybe I should have just run away from camp and NOT followed the secret tunnel all the way here. I should have just gone home. Home...

I missed home. It was difficult to not be near my mother and father, who I loved very much. No matter what was going on, they were always there for my brothers and me, making sure we were alright. My mother was loving, even if she was becoming frail and forgetful. Father was trying desperately to get my mother pregnant again, so she'd have five children to remember her instead of four. When I was born, my eldest brother Lucian told me that she had been overjoyed, and healthier. He had said it was a huge relief that there were more of us to remember her, and secretly I knew he had a love child of his own who was probably five by now. Lucian had gone through a stage in his teen life where he fucked everything that moved, and that result was a child. I sort of knew about the baby boy he had fathered, but he never officially told any of us about him. Maybe that was because he didn't want my mother to know that he had gotten a teen girl pregnant, or maybe it was because he knew of the prophecy that deemed that one of us would die. My father had told me of when an oracle had come to see him and my mother when she was first pregnant, stating that she had foreseen something terrible in the futures of the children they would have.

'_One child fit in royal blue,_

_Healthy and new_

_Another destined to meet the Maker,_

_And usher in a new future_

_The third would meet an untimely end,_

_After suffering for years on end_

_The last one is the best of all,_

_Marred and scarred beyond repair.'_

None of us believed that anything bad would happen to us until Axel got AIDS. We knew he was the third child from the prophecy, because eventually he would die after suffering. Already his health was declining, even if it was slowly. I always worried for him, since he was so adorable and didn't deserve what had happened to him.

I looked up and saw Luke staring at me, a small smile playing on his lips. He opened the cell and stepped in, and I saw he was holding a bouquet of poppy flowers. Luke lit it on fire and threw it down near me, and I inhaled the sweet smell foolishly before coughing. My head became fuzzy and I fainted, falling into his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**I OWN NOTHING! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO RICK RIORDAN!**

* * *

_Of the Moon Chapter 10:_

Luke was lying next to me with my head resting on his chest. There was the sweet smell of rose incense enveloping the room. We were both naked and sharing a thin sheet that barely covered our nude bodies. He was drawing lazy circles on my shoulder, and my left hand was running up and down his abs. "You're so cute, Serie." He whispered and kissed my forehead. I smiled and closed my eyes, drifting back to sleep.

"Wake up, Serene." Someone hissed, pulling my hair. I opened my eyes and stared into Luke's blue eyes. He let go of my hair and touched one of my ears, smiling. "Nice to see you awake, Serene." He smirked and stroked my ear, making me purr.

"Don't do that..." I whispered, looking around his room. The evidence of female undergarments was gone, and the room was dark. Luke watched me before standing up and turning towards the door.

"Thank you for telling me all about your family, Serene. It was so nice to learn that your mother has a moon staff that is particularly powerful. Great to use for my own means."

"No..." I whispered, trying to sit up, but I couldn't because he had handcuffed me to the bed. "You can't take that from her! She'll die... she needs her staff! Please, Luke, if you ever had any feelings for me, you'd never do that to her!" I yelled and fought against my bounds. He smirked and kissed me then, rough and forceful. Luke's tongue entered my mouth and probed the inside of my mouth. He pulled away just as quickly and walked out of the room. I rested back against the plush pillows and started to cry. My mother's object of power was one of the reasons she was still alive. It was able to control her powers and keep her stable. Without it, she was all but done for. And without me doing my daily offerings at each meal, her power probably significantly dropped as well. I shook my head and looked around the room, only to see a blonde woman in a red dress sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Oh, Serene, I give you love and THIS is how you repay me?" She _tsk_ed and flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder. Aphrodite.

"So Luke is my soulmate." I whispered, shaking my head. Of course he was, I kind of figured it out myself, but... "He doesn't love me anymore."

"Oh, darling, please!" She scoffed and gave me a withering look. "That boy loves you very much. I doubt he's going to steal your mother's object of power." She sighed and shook her head. "Actually, I know for a fact he won't. And you didn't tell him where it was, he didn't ask you about any of that. He asked you about... well, I'd rather show you than tell you." She smiled and touched the side of my head. "Oh, dear little kitty."

A piercing headache seared through my head as images flooded back into my head. Luke was lying next to me, and my hands were resting at my sides. His fingers were trailing up and down the side of my face. "So what kind of flowers do you like, Serene?"

"Roses. I know that's cliché, but I LOVE roses. For my birthday every year, my father buys me a dozen orange roses." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Candy. Do you like chocolates?" He kissed my forehead. I just nodded and shifted on the bed, resting my head on his chest. "Ok. What if I took you on a trip? Where would you like to go?"

"Mmm... Paris or London. Probably Paris. Hey... Luke? Tell me about those girls you slept with." I whispered and looked up at him.

"Oh? Girls... well, they were just for fun. They didn't mean anything, baby, not a thing." He whispered back and wrapped his arms around me. "Shhh, don't worry about them anymore." He kissed me and we frenched for a good amount of time before he looked over at his clock. "Time for you to go back to sleep, baby." He sighed and handcuffed me to the bed, and I drifted into darkness.

Aphrodite looked at me with a sad look on her face. She shook her head and touched my cheek. "Oh, darling. Paris? Really? How cliché." She smiled and stood up. "He's coming back. How much do you like him?"

"I like him a lot. He's... well, he's the first guy to really care about me. Or, well, not care that I looked funny." I frowned and my ears twitched. She sighed and shook her head.

"Well, darling, he's outside the door." She disappeared, shimmering out of focus. Luke walked in after that with a bouquet of red roses, which he put down next to me on the bed and smiled.

"Did you miss me?" He asked, skimming his fingers over my face. I shivered and looked away from him.

"Roses?" I whispered, looking back at him. "You brought me roses?"

"Yes, of course, you like roses right?" He smirked and picked the bouquet up, smelling them. "They smell wonderful." He took one out and put it to my nose, and I inhaled. The rose smelled beautiful, perfect. I looked up at him and smiled.

"They do smell wonderful." I answered and sniffed at the rose again.

"Exactly." He put them in a vase he took out from a cabinet before filling it with water from a pitcher. Luke was wearing a blue T-shirt this time and a pair of black jeans. He was barefoot and his feet were slightly tanned. I looked back up at his face and studied him. His jaw was relaxed and his stance non-threatening. I tilted my head to the side and sighed.

"Could you... take these handcuffs off of me?" I whispered, shifting around on the bed again. He nodded and undid the handcuffs. I sat up and rubbed my wrists, looking at him. He kissed me gently and tangled his fingers in my hair. He was perfect, and I loved him for all his faults and all his perfection.


	11. Chapter 11

**I OWN NOTHING! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO RICK RIORDAN! **

**A/N: I would firstly like to thank my awesome beta (yes I now have one!) midnightsakura13! She went over all 11 chapters of this story and fixed them up, so thank you! Here's chapter 11, the next chapter should be up within the next week and a half. Please remember to review, favorite, and follow this story. Especially review! It keeps me on top of everything. Thanks! ~ Iris**

* * *

_Of the Moon Chapter 11:_

I looked up from the bed as Luke walked in. He was drenched in water, his hair sticking to the sides of his head. I blinked and squirmed around on the bed. My hands were handcuffed to the post again. He shook his head and went into the adjoining bathroom. I heard the shower start and closed my eyes. A little after that he came out, a towel slung around his waist. I blushed and looked away, and I heard him chuckle. "You can look." He laughed, and I heard a drawer open. When I looked back at him, he had a pair of low hung boxers on. I blinked and looked away again.

He rummaged through a few drawers before plopping down on the bed next to me. Luke kissed my cheek and undid the handcuffs. "Why are you keeping me here?" I whined, looking at him. He smiled and shook his head.

"It's just until we dock, then we'll move someplace else." He kissed me then, slow and sweetly. I _mmm_ed and kissed him back, licking his bottom lip. His tongue snaked into my mouth and explored around in there before he pulled away. "You're going to stay with my mother."

"Your... mother...?" I blinked once and then kissed his cheek. "I... can't wait to meet her."

"Well, about that... she's, uh... she's not all there... she's kind of crazed."

"Oh! Oh, ok." I frowned and kissed his nose.

"She sometimes still thinks I'm a little kid... and I haven't seen her in a very long time. She'll be happy to see me, but in her mind, I never really left." He kissed my neck and smiled. "But she'll love you. Plus maybe you could help me straighten up the place..."

"Alright. But, Luke, is she... is she mentally ill?" I frowned, knowing I upset him.

"Yes and no. I mean, yes because she's crazy and no in that she wasn't born that way. It happened. It's the entire reason I hate the gods. My father convinced my mother to do something that completely broke her. And then he left! He left us... I hate him. I HATE HIM!" He yelled, gripping my hands in his. "Fucking bastard!" He shook his head and let me go. "I'm sorry. Really, I am. I just get upset when I think of what he did."

"Oh, Luke." I sighed and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry, baby."

"No, it's not your fault." He smiled and kissed my neck again.

"Well, yeah, but... I mean..." I was at a loss for words. I frowned and snuggled into him. He sighed and shook his head.

"You understand, though. You do, of course. They screwed you and your siblings, gave you ears... made you cat-like." He sighed and kissed me. "It sucks, what they do." I nodded and snuggled into him. His chest was bare and he had pajama pants on. I smiled up at him and nuzzled him, sighing happily. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. "You're awesome, cutie."

"I know, sexy." I giggled and yawned. He kissed the top of my head and smiled down at me.

"You're sexy too, cat." He chuckled. I bristled at that. I hated being called a cat. Luke frowned. "Sorry, sorry." He sighed and kissed my cheek. "I didn't mean that."

"No, of course not..." I agreed and smiled, but it didn't reach my eyes. He smiled and kissed my cheek. I blushed and looked away. Luke got up and stretched, going to the door.

"I have to go check on something. I'll be back later." He smiled and left. Aphrodite appeared after that, her blonde hair falling around her face in soft curls. She _tsk_ed and walks over to the chair, sitting down. I adjusted myself on the bed and looked at her.

"Yes, yes, I'm back. I figured that our conversation from yesterday wasn't over. Plus, I wanted to see if he drugged you again." She smirked and looked down at her nails, making a face. "Uck, I need a better manicurist." She _tsk_ed again and looked at me. "Now, anyway... that beautiful blond boy loves you very much." She nodded to herself and pointed a finger at me. "Now! You need to work harder. You'll lose him to his... his... well, his destiny if you don't. If you want, I can send Eros to poke him in that cute butt of his with a love arrow so he gives up on this stupid agenda of taking out Olympus."

"NO!" I cried and glared at her. "You will NOT have Eros poke him in the ass. You know that those arrows of his don't create true love, only fake love." I huffed and settled back into the bed. She laughed and nodded.

"Of course, of course. I mean, he DOES already love you, but with Eros's help, he could be madly in love with you." She _tsk_ed and threw her hair over her shoulders. "But anyway, you're fine. So I'm going to leave." Then she vanished. I sighed and looked towards the door, but Luke didn't walk through it.

Looking around the room, my eyes settled on the door to the bathroom. A shower. When was the last time that happened? I got up off the bed and walked over to the bathroom door. Twisting the knob, I opened the door and walked inside, shrugging out of the simple white shift Luke put me in. It fell to the floor gracefully, and I stepped into the shower stall. I turned on the water and stood under the spray, looking at the different bottles that lined a shelf in the stall. There was a lavender body wash. I decided to use it, so I opened it up and poured some onto a loofah. It smelled nice as I glided the loofah over my skin. The door opened and Luke walked in, staring at me. I blushed and covered myself. He smirked and walked back out. I finished up my shower, washing my hair with a coconut-smelling shampoo. There was another white dress waiting for me, this one a lot shorter than the calf-length one that had vanished from the floor. I put it on and walked out of the bathroom, curling up in bed next to Luke. He was asleep, so I closed my eyes and went to sleep as well.


	12. Chapter 12

**I OWN NOTHING! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO RICK RIORDAN!**

**A/N: Here's chapter 12 of Of the Moon! A big thanks to my friend Hannah for beta reading this for me and fixing it up so it's all nice and pretty! As always don't forget to review, favorite, and follow. Especially review, I love getting feedback! ~ Iris**

* * *

_Of the Moon Chapter 12:_

The ship was docked for a few hours, and Luke was planning to take me to his mother's house as soon as he finished with business. I was lying in our bed, reading some random book he had on a shelf in his closet. Suddenly, there was a noise outside my door and shouting. I sat up and went to the door, pressing my ear to it. "Where is she, you slimy blonde!?" A voice that sounded suspiciously like my brother Axel's shouted.

"Slimy blonde, huh? Your insults make me laugh, cat-boy." Luke laughed, and that made me bristle. How could he talk to my brother that way?

"Tell us where she is, or I'll kick you so hard you'll be coughing up your own ribcage." A voice that sounded like Jasper's hissed. My brothers... They came to get me. I smiled and tried opening up the door, but it was locked. There was a sound behind me and I turned; Lucian was trying to open up the only window in the room. I ran over to it and helped him pry it open.

"Lucian!" I cried, throwing my arms around him. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Hey, baby sister. Come on, let's go before that git realizes that the other two are just a distraction." Lucian helped me out the window. "It's cold out here, take my jacket." He wrapped it around me and watched as I slipped my arms into the large arm holes.

"Luke isn't so bad, Lucian. He's bringing me to his mother's so I'll be safe." I said, smiling shyly.

"Safe from what?" My brother frowned and scratched the back of his left ear. "He's not good for you, Serene. Mom's worried that she can't get on this ship. Plus there's been a…development..."

"A...development?" I asked, frowning. What could he be talking about? Hopefully it had nothing to do with mother or Uncle Helios, because I wouldn't be able to deal with their deaths. I loved them so much and they meant so much to me.

"I'll tell you about it when we get away from this place." He grabbed my hand and tugged me along. Lucian brought me to a motor boat, the sides painted black and the front adorned with glowing cat eyes. It was Misty Mew, my brothers' beloved boat. Misty Mew was bought with their savings, and they had let me name her. She had a partner in crime, Mystic Mewlings, their large fishing cruiser. Jasper had named the fishing boat, stating it came to him in a dream. I smiled when I saw Misty Mew; she was a wonderful boat and I always had fun when the boys came home and let me join them on their various boat rides.

There was shouting in the distance, and when I turned I saw Luke chasing after Jasper and Axel as they ran towards the motor boat. Luke hesitated when he saw me near the boat, but then grabbed Axel. I screamed and lunged forward when I saw him pull out a knife. "Luke no!"

"Come over here, Serene, or I kill your little brother." Luke hissed, glaring at me. I froze. He couldn't be serious. He wouldn't hurt my brother, especially since he knew how much I loved him.

"Let him go, Luke. My mother needs me, and I need to go home. No more games. No more lying in bed and doing shit. I'm needed back home." I hissed back, stepping forward. "If you kill him I'll never forgive you!" I finally screamed, lunging towards him. But Luke was quicker, before I could get close enough he had slit Axel's throat. I screamed in horror and fell to my knees. Jasper and Lucian surged forward and pulled me up, throwing me onto the boat. Luke made a noise and started coming towards us. Jasper and Lucian jumped into the boat, started it up and took off. I looked back towards the big cruise liner and saw Luke staring at me. The moon was coming up in the distance, which was a small comfort but for the fact that the moon was shining a blood red color. Mother had just lost her youngest, so of course she would be vengeful.

Hours later we were docking the boat next to Mystic Mewling at the dock the boys had bought. We stepped off and Lucian carried me to the house. I didn't realize I had been crying until my father stepped off our porch and asked me if I was hurt. He touched the side of my face and wiped my tears away like he had a million times when I was a young child. "I'm sorry you had to see him die like that." Dad kissed my forehead and instructed my brothers to take me up to my room. "Serene... A dress has been laid out for you... I need you to put it on after you shower..." He sighed and turned to go back inside. "I'm sorry it has to be this way."

"Daddy what are you talking about?!" I demanded, frowning.

"We'll talk about what needs to be discussed over dinner." He went inside. Jasper took me from Lucian and carried me up to my room. I showered and got dressed in the plain black dress that had been laid out for me. After putting on a pair of red flats and running a brush through my wet hair I was ready to go downstairs. I carefully went down the stairs, which tended to be slippery. Everyone was gathered in the dining room along with a very bright man. Mom was seated on Dad's right side, my uncle sitting to the left and the bright man next to him. Lucian was seated at the other head spot, with Jasper sitting on his left. When I went to sit on his right, which left a space between me and the bright man, my mom made a noise and shook her head.

"That's Axels spot!" She snapped. Father put a hand on her arm and frowned. "You... You sit next to him!" She pointed to the man and huffed, tears in her eyes. My mother, the once beautiful Goddess Selene, now had as silver as the light of the moon. Her face was wrinkled, making her look about 60-something years old. The last time I had seen her she didn't look a day over 40, and now she was hunched over and aged. My father retained his youthful 30-something appearance, looking odd sitting next to my mother. Uncle Helios looked even worse than my mother, and I had only seen him about two or three months ago in the barracks of Luke's ship. My mom shook off my dad's arm and stood up, showing off a very pregnant belly. I audibly gasped; my eyes never leaving her belly.

"Mom how...?" I asked, bewildered.

"Just because I look old doesn't mean that all my parts don't work!" She snapped, glaring at me. "I need more children to remember me. Our experiment to put you in that camp so maybe you could persuade children to remember me didn't work out as planned. Only one other child than my own that offers anything up to me is that boy you so stupidly went after." She shook her head and sat back down. "I'm having twin boys. I've already picked out names Lyon and Osiris." I nodded and took one look at the bright man that was still quietly talking with my uncle. "Serene... I'm sorry it had to come to this... But please understand I had no other choice. Serene, please meet the esteemed God Apollo of the Sun and of the Oracles and Muses." The man, Apollo, stood up and took my hands into his. You have got to be fucking kidding me...


	13. Chapter 13

**I OWN NOTHING! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO RICK RIORDAN!**

**A/N: Here's chapter 13! Hope you enjoy it. A huge thanks to my good friend and temp Beta Hannah, she's been a huge help. Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow this story. Especially review, it keeps me on top of things and lets me know that people enjoy the story. Thanks! ~ Iris **

* * *

_Of the Moon Chapter 13:_

My father cleared his throat and spoke up. "He is your fiancé, Serene." Oh no fucking way. No no no! I was dying inside, this couldn't he happening.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you, my bride." Apollo said, showing off a smile that I guessed was supposed to be dazzling. I tried pulling my hands away from him, but he wouldn't let me go.

"I REFUSE!"I screamed and kicked him in the shin. He cried out in surprise and let me go. I took the opportunity and ran up to my room. No way was I going to marry the guy who stole my Uncle's job! I locked the door and grabbed a coin from the collection of them that my father had given me. Running into the adjoining bathroom I closed the door and filled up the large sink with water. "Oh great Goddess Iris, hear my call! Please send open communications between me and Luke." I threw the coin into the water and waited. It rippled once and his face came into view.

"Serene." He breathed, smiling. "Oh Serene where are you? You have to come back. I'm no good without you." He looked behind him and nodded to something. "Yes, don't worry I'll get her back."

"Luke I… I need you to come get me right away. Please! They're going to marry me off to Apollo, I can't do that! I need… I need to get out of here." I whispered, trying not to cry.

"Even though I… Killed your brother?" He frowned and turned his face away.

"Killed…?" I blinked and tilted my head to the side. "What are you talking about? All of my brothers are here, alive and well." I smiled and touched the surface of the water. He turned back to look at me, surprise in his eyes.

"Serene are you all right?" He asked, the frown deepening. "Axel… I killed Axel. Don't you remember? What did they do to you? Where's your home? I'll come get you right away." The Iris message flickered out and I ran to get another coin. After throwing the new coin in the message started up again.

"No no he's alive! He's here with us." I cried out and tears started streaming down my face. I figured it was best to play along with what my mother had started. Deny, deny, deny! "He's here. He's fine!"

"Okay… Okay… Calm down. Where are you? I'll come get you." He sighed and got a pen and paper. "Alright shoot."

"Harvey's Lake Pennsylvania. It's a large house far back in the woods. No one will know it exists but mom has a cute little fox statue as a marker at the end of the road." I smiled and shook my head. "My room is on the left side of the house, my balcony window is at the back of the house. I'll see you soon!"

"I'll see you soon babe." He smiled and then nodded to that person behind him again. "Yes I got her back. I'll ask her one moment." He nodded again and looked at me. "Serene… Your mother's Moon Staff… Can you get a hold of it?"

"The Moon Staff… I… I can't take that from her… She'll die without it!" I cried, shaking my head.

"Alright then, can you just snap a picture of it alright? It's very important."

"Alright…" I sighed. "I can do that."

"Great! Thank you, cutie." He smiled and the message flickered.

"We're running out of time. I'll leave the balcony open for you when you come." I blew him a kiss before the message ended. After the water was drained I took a shower and then went to bed. No one came to bother me, which I appreciated. In the morning my mother brought me a tray of food, and I opened the door to receive it. She put the tray on my bed and put her hands on either side of my head.

"Serene…" She whispered and her hands started to glow. I blinked and felt a searing pain in my head. "Forget." She was crying now, tears streaming down her face and for a second I saw her as she had been when I was just a baby. Beautiful and unblemished. "Serene… Who's Axel?" She asked me, her face sullen and sad.

"A...Xel…? The only Axel I know is from that cool RPG Kingdom Hearts!" I smiled. "I never did beat that game… Maybe I'll play it later." I said, pulling away from her and locating the shelf in my bookcase that held all my PS2 games.

"Very well." She turned and left. I ate my breakfast in peace and played a little bit of Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories. No one came to bother me until the afternoon. Jasper and Lucian invited me to come out to on Mystic Mewlings but I declined, not wanting to intrude. Besides Luke was coming to get me and if I wasn't here he couldn't get me! Mom and dad decided to head into town and get some groceries. Again I decided to stay behind, and they didn't seem to mind. I took this opportunity to sneak into Mom's office and snap pictures of her Moon Staff. The Staff was a beautiful crystal staff that glinted when the light hit it just right, with a large crystal moon on the top. She kept this projection of the staff in a locked case, displayed for anyone to see. But of course the real staff was hidden away somewhere not even her children or husband knew of. But the case was protected my some of her magic so no one could touch it, to keep the illusion that this was indeed the real Moon Staff. I snapped a few pictures before heading back to my room. Luke was there shortly after. He came in and kissed me, hard. Our tongues danced together for a little bit before he pulled away.

"So Axel's alive?" He asked, frowning.

"Who's Axel…?" I frowned as well and tried to remember if I knew anyone named Axel. Maybe I did, considering mom asked me the same question earlier. "No I don't know an Axel." I sighed, my head starting to hurt. Luke just nodded and took my hands into his.

"Pack whatever you want and let's go." He helped me pack a bag. I heard a car pull into our driveway and hurried Luke out onto the balcony. I gave him my bag and closed the door, pulling the curtains into place. My parents must be home, but that was such a short trip! Maybe it was my brother. Someone came into the house and ran up the stairs. I grabbed a heavy book that was lying on my desk. The person opened up my door and I froze, it was Apollo. He smiled at me and held up his hands.

"I come in peace!" he said before grabbing my hands. Luke was behind me before I even knew what was going on, his arms wrapping around my waist. He must have heard Apollo and gotten worried about me. Apollo glared at him and tugged me forward, but Luke held me in place. "Let go, boy."

"Never, you big ball of gas." Luke growled. "This girl is spoken for. She's mine."

"Yours? I don't believe so. She's my fiancé." Apollo laughed.

"I don't think so. We're already married." Luke hissed, pulling me behind him.

"Married?!" I cried. "When did that happen?" I asked, tugging on Luke's shirt.

"When you were… Well that doesn't matter. It happened on the boat." He huffed and glared at Apollo.

"I will get this overturned. Aphrodite will not approve of this." Apollo growled, looking straight at me. "If only you had just been a good girl and married me you would have lifted the curse."

"Really…?" I whispered, frowning. "But…"

"Zeus had agreed to it. As soon as we had consummated our marriage those ears would have gone poof!" He laughed. "But now you're screwed."

"Serene I'm sorry…" Luke sighed and shielded his eyes when Apollo flashed out of the room in a blaze of sunlight. Well, that totally sucked.


	14. Chapter 14

**I OWN NOTHING! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO RICK RIORDAN!**

**A/N: A huge thanks to my friend Hannah for yet again beta reading this. Remember to review, favorite, and follow! ~ Iris **

* * *

_Of the Moon Chapter 14:_

After Apollo vanished, Luke let out a sigh of relief and let me go. He seemed very on edge, his eyes were bloodshot and his hair a mess- albeit, a very sexy mess. Luke didn't look like he did when we were at camp. That vibrant feel to him was gone, replaced with something else more sinister. I frowned and kissed his cheek, which was unusually cold. He pulled away from me in order to take a good look at me.

Luke stepped forward and grasped the sides of my arms, pulling me to him. "When will your parents be back?" he asked, kissing my forehead. "I found someone who can help you," he blurted out. His eyes were wild. "He'll fix everything! He promised. I was talking to him when you Iris messaged me. He told me he could lift this curse. So you don't need to marry Apollo...I mean you can't, since you're married to me. He made that happen too. Anyway, we should leave now." He was jittery, which made me über nervous.

"Yeah, about that marriage thing…" I sighed and bit my bottom lip. "_How_ did that happen, again?"

"Well when I had… It was when you were on the ship. Don't you remember?" He asked, as if it was something I should have a clear memory of. It probably _had_ happened…but when though? "We did it on that one night. You wore a purple dress I had picked out. I have pictures." He took out his phone and showed it to me, there were a whole bunch of pictures of me in this alleged purple dress.

"I'm sorry, Luke, but I don't remember." He frowned at me, but then nodded.

"Don't worry. All that matters is that it _happened_." He smiled and pulled me to the balcony. "This view is beautiful." I just nodded and then turned away from him. "Oh yeah your bag!" He grabbed it and threw it over the balcony. I heard a very audible_ thunk_ and cringed. My poor things. Luke hopped over the banister and then leapt off. I ran to the edge and looked down, but he was fine.

After climbing over the railing I froze, shaking. I loathed heights. Luke waved to me, a broad smile on his face. "Just jump! I'll catch you." Of course he would catch me. I shook my head before letting go of the railing and falling forward. And indeed, he did catch me. He let me place my feet safely on the ground, then led me around to the front of the house. Once on the other side, Luke took my hand and we started running down the driveway, heading towards where the asphalt met grass at the end of our long driveway. There was a sedan waiting for us: a simple black car.

We got in, he in the driver's seat and I in the passenger seat. He started up the car and drove off, going around the circular formation of the lake before driving off towards the town. All of a sudden, and without any warning, I became very sleepy. I closed my eyes for just a moment, but the next thing I knew we were stopped in a town by the ocean. Luke was arguing with some older man who was dressed like any other jogger. I stretched a little and got out of the car. "Stop! Just stop!" Luke cried out, shoving the man. The man blinked and sighed.

"Luke enough of this," the older man hissed at my (supposed) husband. I then figured out who this man was; it was Luke's _father_ Hermes. My mother had told me a few times that Hermes preferred the jogger look to anything, plus this man vaguely looked like Luke. Hermes looked over at me and frowned, taking in my disheveled appearance and twitching cat ears. "You kidnapped _this_ girl again?! Her mother will be overly distraught over this, just like she was last time. She almost got Artemis involved, which is _never_ a good idea."

"This is none of your business _father_, so just go back to your more important things. And by more important I mean your stupid business because that's always been more important than mother and me." Luke growled at him and walked over to me. He ran a hand over the side of my head before wrapping his arms around my waist. "Serene and I are none of your concern. Maybe her mother should worry about her. Maybe her mother should have thought how marrying her off to a God would make her feel. 'For the greater good' right? That's what you all think. You think you can do whatever you want and then claim afterwards that it's all for the _greater good_. Was what happened to mom for the 'greater good', Hermes? Did she deserve what happened to her?! NO! And I'm going to fix it. I'll fix everything!" Luke was hysterical now, his arm around me trembling with rage.

"Luke don't do this, what you're doing will help no one!" Hermes pleaded, stepping towards us. Luke screamed and dragged me back to the car.

"It will help! Serene will be normal and mom will be better! He promised! He promised me that it will all be better!" Luke yelled, opening up the passenger side door and shoving me through it.

"Luke don't! He lies! He doesn't care about you! You'll _die_! And then what? What will happen to your mother if you die? Or Serene! Serene, you don't want Luke to die, do you?" Die? What was he talking about? I looked up at Luke; he was shaking now, and his eyes were wild. What was Luke doing that would kill him?

"NO!" I cried out, grasping Luke's hands in my own. "Luke is that true? Is what you're doing going to kill you? You can't! What will I do without you!?" Luke pulled away from me and slammed the car door in my face. He stalked over to the other side of the car and got in. Hermes was still yelling when Luke pulled out of the parking spot and started to drive off. Luke shot Hermes one last death glare before driving away, his foot like lead on the gas pedal.

I hurriedly buckled myself in and looked over at Luke. His eyes were still bloodshot and hair was starting to shadow his chin. Was he even sleeping? Was this 'He' that Luke was always talking about bad for him? I didn't even know who this 'He' was that Luke was always talking about now, and I didn't think I even _wanted_ to know who he was because if he was bad for Luke then he was bad for me. I needed to find out what was going on and fix this, because I couldn't afford to lose Luke.

In all honesty…I would never survive without him.


End file.
